Summer Surgery
by Draco de Laviathan
Summary: Di musim panas ini, Kariya pindah ke sebuah rumah sakit terpencil, dan bertemu idola yang sangat ia kagumi sejak lama. Di musim panas ini, Tenma bertemu dengan dokter yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Di musim panas ini, seorang idola berpenyakit parah bertemu dengan seorang dokter honorer jenius. AT. AU. TenMasa.


_Kaze uploaded a new video _

_Kaze - Soyokaze Dream [Original PV]_

Kariya tersenyum. Akhirnya muncul juga Original PV dari lagu favoritnya itu. Ia mengklik link tersebut dan memakai headphonenya.

Ah, betapa ia sangat menyukai suara manis sang idola internet tersebut.

Ya, Kariya sangat menyukai Kaze, seorang _Youtube Singer _alias penyanyi Youtube yang cukup terkenal di dunia international. Dengan suaranya yang indah, tak heran jika subscribernya mencapai tiga ratus ribu lebih.

"Masaki-kun! Ayo cepat tidur! Kau besok kan akan pindah, nanti kecapekan lho!"

Suara kakak angkatnya mulai terdengar dari lantai bawah. Menghela nafas, Masaki menutup browsernya dan mematikan laptopnya, memasukan benda elektronik berukuran 15 inchi yang berwarna hitam itu kedalam tasnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Ia menghela nafas. Besok adalah hari pertama musim panas. Dan di hari pertama musim panas, ia tidak akan berada di kamar yang sama lagi.

* * *

**Summer Surgery**

**Inazuma Eleven GO belongs to Level-5 **

**Warning : OOC, Shonen-ai, Chara Death pasti ada typonya, AU karena nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama universe aslinya, AT, ada acara minjem lagu orang, ada ngasalnya, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya. **

**Dedicated for TenMasa day - 8/15**

* * *

"Tenma-kun? Apa kau ada didalam? Aku masuk ya,"

Seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan pasien yang cukup besar itu. Ia meletakan sebuah nampan panjang di meja yang ada di sebelah pintu itu dan menghela nafas melihat sang pasien yang sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela tersebut, "Bukannya sudah kubilang, jangan duduk disitu! Nanti kamu jatuh lho,"

"Ah, Fuyuka-san. Kalau pun aku jatuh tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sini juga. Rumah sakit ini kan lantainya cuma ada satu," sahut sang pasien berambut coklat yang tengah memainkan gitarnya itu, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku makannya nanti saja. Tapi kalau ada pudingnya aku mau makan sekarang,"

"Terserah kamu saja lah, aku tidak tahu ya kalau tiba-tiba lututmu berdarah atau semacamnya," kata suster berambut ungu itu membuka kembali pintu ruangan tersebut, berjalan keluar, "Oh ya, hari ini doktermu diganti. Dokter mu yang lama mengundurkan diri, katanya ia mau pensiun lebih cepat,"

Tenma mengangguk dan Fuyuka akhirnya menutup pintunya. Sesaat kemudian, suster mantan manager _Inazuma Japan _itu membuka kembali pintunya, "Hari ini tidak ada puding, kau sudah menghabiskan jatah pudingmu untuk minggu ini,"

"Iya, iya...,"

Akhirnya Fuyuka menutup pintu dan ia tidak kembali lagi. Sang pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela nafas dan menatap keluar.

Betapa inginnya ia lepas dari rumah sakit kecil ini.

* * *

"Lihat! Itu Kariya Masaki 'kan? Yang katanya selesai kuliah kedokteran S2 dalam umur 19 tahun!"

"Iya! Kudengar dia selalu mengikuti kelas akselerasi semasa ia bersekolah, dan ia masuk kuliah saat berumur 16 tahun!"

"Wah! Berarti dia pintar sekali ya!"

Kariya melirikan matanya ke sebuah kumpulan suster yang sedang bergosip itu. Saat ini, ia sedang mendengarkan pengarahan dari seorang dokter yang berada di depannya. Ya, ini hari pertamanya menjadi seorang dokter honorer di sebuah rumah sakit -yang entah apa namanya ia lupa- di sebuah desa terpencil di daerah Kanto.

Jujur, rumah sakit tempat ia sebelumnya berkerja jauh berbeda dengan rumah sakit ini. Rumah sakit tempat ia berkerja dulu adalah sebuah bangunan megah bertingkat 15, penuh dengan fasilitas mewah dan terletak di tengah-tengah kota. Alasannya ia pindah kesini adalah masalah kesehatannya. Tampaknya Masaki bukanlah seseorang yang cocok tinggal di antara polusi yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan suara bising yang selalu membuat telinganya berdengung. Tak ada hari dimana ia tak batuk, dan akhirnya kakak angkatnya -Kira Hiroto- menyarankannya untuk pindah ke rumah sakit ini, yang daerahnya masih mempunyai udara yang tak tercemar.

Tapi entahlah bagaimana nasibnya disini nanti, tempat ini memang nyaman dan natural, tapi Kariya tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

"Aku cukup heran dengan mu, Kariya-san," dokter yang sedang memberikan penjelasan didepannya itu -Dokter Gouenji-, menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Aku kira seorang dokter muda berpotensial tinggi sepertimu akan lebih memilih untuk berkerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar seperti Rumah Sakit Inazuma, tapi ternyata kau malah mengaplikasikan dirimu disini sebagai dokter honorer,"

"Ah, aku ingin mencari pengalaman dulu sebelum aku mencoba berkerja di rumah sakit seperti itu," ucap pemuda berambut teal yang berumur 21 tahun itu, "Dan tampaknya ini tempat yang tepat,"

"Oh, begitu," kata Gouenji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ini adalah beberapa file yang akan kau butuh kan selama kau berkerja disini, dan ruanganmu akan ada di balik pintu nomor 235,"

Mengangguk, Kariya menerima beberapa kertas bertuliskan peraturan rumah sakit, denah rumah sakit, dan semacamnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu dari selip-selipan kertas tersebut.

Sebuah dokumen pasien.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu," dokter berambut putih yang masih berada didepannya itu menepuk jidatnya pelan, "Ada seorang pasien yang telah berada disini untuk 6 tahun lamanya. Ia mengidap tumor otak, dan dokter yang mengurusnya baru saja mengundurkan diri kemarin. Aku tahu kamu adalah dokter spesialis bedah dan penyakit dalam, yang mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan penyakitnya, tapi bisa kah kau menjaganya sampai hari operasinya datang?"

Pemuda berambut teal itu hanya mengangguk, menghasilkan sebuah senyuman dari dokter seniornya, "Baiklah, terima kasih, Kariya-san. Aku ada pasien yang sedang menungguku hari jadi aku akan membiarkanmu melihat-lihat sekitar dulu. Mungkin kau akan mulai berkerja besok, karena yah, tidak begitu banyak orang yang sakit parah di daerah ini. Dan jangan heran kalau banyak anak kecil, rumah sakit ini sebenarnya rangkap dengan rumah yatim piatu,"

Kariya mengangguk lagi dan dengan itu Dokter Gouenji meninggalkannya. Ia menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ruangannya untuk menaruh file-file tersebut.

Selesai menaruh file-filenya, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan lagi. Lalu ia melihat ke sebuah dokumen pasien yang diberikan Gouenji tadi.

Berjalan keluar ruangan, akhirnya ia mengambil dokumen tersebut dan memutuskan untuk memberikan sang pasien sebuah jengukan. Dan ia pun mendapat dirinya,... Sedikit tersesat.

"Ruangan nomor delapan... Delapan...," ia sedikit bergumam. Ah tampaknya ia benar-benar tersesat sekarang. Meskipun rumah sakit itu hanya mempunyai satu lantai, ternyata tempat itu besar juga.

_"... Soyokaze mitai na dream...," _

Sebuah suara menghentikan Kariya di jalannya. Suara yang benar-benar terdengar sangat familiar di telingannya. Suara yang sedang menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

Buru-buru Kariya mencari sumber suara tersebut, menempelkan daun telinganya di semua ruangan yang ada disana,

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, dan apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuatnya terpatung.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat, yang tampaknya berumur duapuluh tahunan, sedang duduk dipinggiran jendela kamarnya sambil memetik sebuah gita akustik berwarna coklat muda yang sepadan dengan rambutnya.

Bagi orang lain mungkin ia hanya terlihat seperti pasien muda yang sedang bermain gitar, tapi bagi Kariya,

Ia seperti sedang melihat seorang malaikat.

Seorang malaikat yang sangat familiar.

"Oh, hai, kau pasti dokter baruku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kariya menengok ke nomor kamarnya lalu ke dokumen yang ia pegang. Lalu ke nomor kamarnya lagi. Lalu ke dokumennya lagi.

Sebuah foto bergambarkan sebuah wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya terpajang didokumen yang ia pegang.

Wajahnya sama dengan orang yang sedang berada di depannya.

Dia **Kaze. **

"Aku Matsukaze Tenma. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

Dan Kariya pun menjatuhkan dokumennya.

* * *

"Mau merekam lagu apa lagi hari ini, Kaze -erm, maksudku, Tenma?"

Sejak hari itu, Kariya selalu mengunjungi Tenma. Berbincang-bincang tentang segala macam hal, berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit bersama-sama, dan hal lainnya.

"Kagerou Days, versi biola," jawabnya dengan tenang, menggesekan biolanya dengan merdu. Kariya menatapnya sambil duduk di bangku di samping tempat tidur Tenma.

Dan ternyata itu semua benar. Tenma memang Kaze yang Kariya idolakan sejak lama. Ia buru-buru meminta tanda tangannya dengan antusias, sambil berkata kalau ia fans terberatnya, ia sudah melihat semua _cover _nya dan semua videonya. Ia bahkan berkata padanya kalau dari semua itu lagu favoritnya adalah Soyokaze Dream, lagu original pertama pemuda berambut coklat yang berbentuk sedikit aneh itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka lho, Kariya-kun yang menjadi dokter baru ku adalah fans ku sendiri," ucap Tenma sambil sibuk mengaransemen lagu buatan Jin itu, "Kau pasti senang sekali ya bertemu denganku,"

"Ti-tidak juga," balas Kariya sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, "Aku malah heran, kenapa idola sepertimu bisa ada di rumah sakit terpencil seperti ini,"

"Yah, itu memang mengherankan," kata pemuda berambut coklat itu tertawa kecil, "Seorang idola terkenal se-international, nyatanya hanya seorang pemuda yang sakit-sakitan di rumah sakit terpencil,"

Hening. Hanya suara gesekan biola Tenma yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, Kariya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau belajar musik dari mana?"

"Otodidak sih, sebenarnya," tukas Tenma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas musik aransemennya, "Ibuku mengajarkan ku biola dulu saat aku kecil, dan ayahku adalah seorang guru gitar di sebuah di sebuah sekolah musik,"

"Ah," Kariya mengecek statistik kesehatan Tenma hari ini. Stabil, "Berarti musik sudah mendarah di dalam dirimu ya,"

"Tidak juga. Ibuku dan ayahku bukan berasal dari keluarga yang berbakat musik. Mereka hanya tahu cara memainkannya dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan aku," tiba-tiba Tenma menghentikan permainannya, "Bagiku, musik bukanlah hanya sekedar untuk hiburan. Musik adalah temanku, seseorang yang selalu sendiri selama hidupnya,"

Kariya hanya terdiam. Menurutnya, hal itu terasa sedikit berlebihan, dengan kata-kata 'selalu sendiri selama hidupnya'.

Tapi entahlah, saat Tenma memainkan biola atau pun gitarnya, hal itu menjadi terasa kalau memang itu kenyataannya. Dan suara nyanyiannya itu sendiri memang terasa kalau ia memang kesepian. Jadi, Kariya tidak begitu menghiraukannya.

"Tapi sekarang kan ada Kariya-kun," ucapnya tiba-tiba, menganggetkan sang dokter berambut teal yang tengah berada dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum cerah, "Jadi aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi!"

Blush!

Dalam seketika, wajah Kariya memerah melihat senyuman indah yang diberikan pasiennya itu.

"Wah, Kariya-kun," Tenma melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum iseng, "Kenapa mukamu memerah?"

"Be-berisik! Muka ku tidak merah!"

"Mukamu merah, Kariya-kun! Ahaha!," tawa Tenma. Tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti, tergantikan dengan ringisan kesakitan, ia memegang kepalanya. Panik, Kariya buru-buru menghampirinya, "Tenma! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tapi yang dikhawatirkan hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya, "Tidak apa-apa, Kariya-kun. Sudah biasa kok."

Memang dia berkata dia sudah biasa. Tapi Kariya tetap khawatir.

Sejujurnya, ia sedih melihat Tenma yang selalu menutupi deritanya dengan senyumannya.

* * *

Menghela nafas, Kariya berjalan ke arah ruangannya. Ia baru saja kembali dari unit gawat darurat rumah sakit itu, karena adanya orang yang terluka parah gara-gara kecelakaan mobil. Berhubung dokter disana ternyata banyak yang kurang tanggap dalam menangani kecelakaan, akhirnya ia turun tangan. Ia melemaskan jari-jarinya yang kaku akibat terlalu tegang saat mencoba mengumpulkan kembali tulang rusuk korban tersebut yang patah didalam. Memang baginya membedah orang yang patah tulang bukan hal yang sulit untuknya, hanya saja ia tidak pernah mengurusi tulang rusuk sebelumnya, dan ia takut kalau ia mengenai jantungnya.

Mata Kariya menangkap sesuatu dari arah taman rumah sakit. Bukan, bukan sesuatu, seseorang.

"Tenma, sedang apa kau?"

Orang yang dipanggilnya menengok ke arahnya, "Ah, Kariya-kun! Sudah selesai bertugas?"

"Ya tampaknya," Kariya duduk di bangku taman yang Tenma duduki, tepat disebelahnya, "Kau beri mereka makan apa?"

"Roti kok," ucap Tenma sambil menebarkan potongan-potongan roti kepada bebek-bebek yang ada di kolam tersebut, "Lho? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tenma, Kariya melihat ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh teman yang duduk disebelahnya itu, "Oh, mereka sedang mengikuti ibunya,"

"Hah? Kenapa harus berbaris seperti itu?"

"Ya bebek memang seperti itu, kau tidak tahu?"

Tenma mengeleng dengan polosnya, menatap bebek-bebek yang berenang dengan rapi mengikuti ibunya. Kariya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi temannya, membuat pemuda yang berambut coklat itu kebingungan, "Lho? Ada apa?"

"Tidak," tukas Kariya di sela-sela tawa kecilnya, "Lucu saja melihat wajahmu seperti itu. Manis, -Eh!"

Menutup mulutnya karena apa yang baru saja ia katakan, wajah Kariya sedikit memerah, menghasilkan tawa dari temannya yang sakit itu, "Wah wah Kariya-kun, kau menganggapku manis? Terimakasih!"

Masih menutup mulutnya, Kariya mengalihkan pandangannya, agar ia merasa tidak begitu malu lagi.

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan Tenma mendarat di kepalanya, mengusap-usap rambut tealnya.

"Tapi Kariya-kun juga manis kok!" Ucapnya bahagia, "Dalam semua ekspresi, Kariya-kun selalu manis!"

Menunduk karena malu, Kariya memasukan tangannya kedalam kantong jas putihnya, membiarkan Tenma mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh!"

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Tenma dan Kariya semakin dekat, bahkan lebih dari sekedar teman. Lebih dari sekedar idola dan fansnya. Dan Kariya sendiri pun merasa kalau perasaan sukanya kepada Tenma bukan perasaan kagum dan nge-fans lagi.

Perasaan sukanya telah berubah ke perasaan cinta.

Ya, semakin hari Kariya makin mencintai pasien yang ia urus tersebut. Senyumnya, permainan musiknya, sifatnya, nyanyiannya... Ia menyukainya semua.

"Tenma, operasimu dijadwalkan besok,"

Seorang suster berkata pada Tenma saat ia dan Kariya sedang bercengkrama. Kariya menengok kepada Tenma, "Wah, bukankah itu hal yang bagus, Tenma? Kau bisa lepas dari rumah sakit ini!"

Tenma tersenyum dan mengangguk kepadanya. Kariya membalas senyumnya. Sebenarnya ia tak rela jika Tenma akhirnya lepas dari rumah sakit itu. Ia jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Ah tapi tampaknya Tenma memang tinggal didekat sini, jadi ia tidak begitu khawatir.

Apa yang mengkhawatirkannya sekarang adalah, mengapa Tenma tersenyum, tapi ia tersenyum sedih.

"Tenma? Ada apa?," tanyanya dengan khawatir. Tapi Tenma hanya mengeleng, "Tidak,... Tidak ada apa-apa."

Hening. Tidak ada suara. Hanya ada suara pintu yang ditutup oleh suster yang tadi baru saja datang mengabarkan Tenma dan menaruh makanannya.

"Aku hanya ... Takut operasinya gagal,"

Kepala Kariya yang tadinya menunduk terangkat secara tiba-tiba. Benar, operasi pengangkatan tumor otak bukanlah sebua operasi yang mudah. Jika gagal sedikit, Tenma akan mati. Tidak, ia tidak akan mau hal itu. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak saat ia masih menjadi dokter di rumah sakit itu.

Tiba-tiba Kariya memegang tangan Tenma dengan erat. Kaget dengan hal itu, Tenma menengok ke dokter berambut teal itu, "Kariya-kun?"

"Tidak. Operasinya tidak akan gagal."

Tenma sedikit terdiam. Dokter yang ada dihadapannya sekarang telah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan berusaha meminta kepada Gouenji-san agar aku yang menangani operasimu," ucapnya serius. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu gagal,"

Tertegun, Tenma menatap Kariya. Dan akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kariya-kun,"

* * *

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak bisa menangani Tenma?"

Kariya menatap Gouenji yang ada dihadapannya dengan tajam dan penuh amarah. Sementara sang dokter senior yang berambut platinum itu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Maaf, Kariya-kun. Kepala rumah sakit bilang kau kurang pengalaman. Ia tidak bisa memberikan operasi ini kepadamu. Kalau pun kau bisa menananginya, tidak ada asisten kami yang sanggup membantu kamu. Dan kepala rumah sakit tidak akan melaksanakan operasinya di rumah sakit ini. Mereka akan membawanya ke kota, di Rumah Sakit Kanto,"

"Lantas mengapa tidak ikutsertakan aku? Mengapa? Aku dokternya!"

"Bukan."

Kariya terdiam dengan kaget. Bukan?

"Kau bukan dokternya. Kau hanya seorang dokter honorer yang kutugaskan untuk menjaganya, bukan menanganinya,"

Pemuda berambut teal itu membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi ia menutup kembali mulutnya dan menahan amarahnya.

"Saya permisi,"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Kariya pergi ke kamar Tenma, dan menemukan sang pasien sedang duduk manis di kasurnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu, menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kariya-kun, mereka bilang aku akan operasi di rumah sakit lain, kenapa?"

Kariya hanya menatap Tenma dengan sedih, membuat Tenma menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa, Kariya-kun?"

"Maaf, Tenma...,"

* * *

Hari ini operasi Tenma. Dan mirisnya, Kariya tidak libur dan pasien yang ia tangani ada cukup banyak, karena ada beberapa dokter yang tidak handal dalam menangani penyakit dalam yang serius dan ada beberapa orang yang terlibat kecelakaan hari ini. Yah, apa yang ia harapkan dari rumah sakit yang kecil dan terpencil itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dengan malas, "Halo, Kariya disini?"

_"Kariya-san, maaf... Operasi Tenma...," _

.

.

.

"...Apa?"

Dan Kariya pun langsung melepas jas dokter putihnya, memakai jaket kulitnya dan bergegas ke tempat parkir, mengambil motornya dan melesat ke kota.

* * *

"Gouenji-san! Kau-kau-kau berbohong kan?"

Kariya menatap Gouenji lekat-lekat dengan mata yang menyatakan kalau ia tidak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja ia dengar. Tapi dokter senior yang ada didepannya hanya mengeleng.

"Tidak aku tidak berbohong. Operasinya gagal, Kariya-san,"

Hening. Kariya menatap ke ruangan yang mendapati teman, bukan, kekasihnya yang sekarang tertidur untuk selamanya, ditutupi sehelai kain putih. Ia mengepalkan tangannya denga erat.

"Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menanganinya?"

Gouenji terkejut, "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Kariya-san,"

"Tapi kau lihat apa akibatnya!" Teriak Kariya dengan marah, "Dia gagal. Aku berjanji padanya kalau dia akan selalu hidup, bersamaku. Dan kau! Kau malah menyuruh orang lain mengoperasikannya, dengan alasan kepala rumah sakit yang menyuruhmu!"

Gouenji terdiam, Kariya menggeram marah kepadanya, air matanya turun dengan sukses.

"Kalau saja aku yang menanganinya, kalau aku, ia pasti bisa bertahan! Hanya aku!"

"Kariya-san tenangkan dirimu-,"

"Persetan dengan tenang! Kau tidak mengerti betapa berharga dirinya untukku!"

"Kariya-san, ini semua sudah takdirnya,"

"Takdir? Takdir dapat diubah kalau kita berusaha! Dan kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku berusaha! Aku lah yang paling mengerti dia! Dia akan selamat ditanganku!"

"Kariya-,"

"Mengapa kau membiarkannya mati? !"

Air mata Kariya tidak berhenti. Koridor rumah sakit yang sunyi itu terpenuhi oleh teriakan-teriakan histerisnya, amarah meledak dari dalam dirinya.

Di musim panas ini, Kariya menangisi pasien yang paling ia cintai.

* * *

Kariya berjalan ke arah kamar Tenma untuk mengumpulkan kembali dokumennya. Mengusap mata sembabnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Barang-barang Tenma masih berserakan disana, laptopnya bahkan masih menyala di atas kasurnya.

Ia menghampiri kasur Tenma dan mengusapnya sedikit, merasa sangat kesepian dengan hilangnya Tenma. Sekarang sudah tidak ada Tenma yang akan menyambutnya sambil bermain gitar. Tidak ada lagi suara indah Kaze menggemparkan dunia Youtube. Tidak ada.

Mencoba untuk menutup laptopnya, mata Kariya melihat sebuah video yang dibuat oleh Tenma. Tampaknya seperti sebuah video cover lagu, yang belum sempat ia upload. Menduduki kasur tersebut, Kariya mengeluarkan earphonenya dan menyambungkannya ke laptop Tenma, memainkan video tersebut.

_[Cover] 39/Sankyuu - Deco*27 x Sasakure .Uk [Kaze] _

"Indahnya," gumam Kariya sambil sedikit menitikan air mata. Ia semakin menyesali kematian Tenma. Memarahi dan mengutuk Gouenji dalam hatinya.

Dan di saat lagu selesai, tiba-tiba suara Tenma muncul di earphone Kariya.

_"Halo, Kariya-kun. _

_Mungkin disaat kau menonton video ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. _

_Entah karena apa, mungkin karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan penyakitku atau karena operasiku gagal. _

_Ah sudahlah, apa yang berlalu, berlalulah._

_Aku harap kamu tidak sedih saat aku pergi, yaah, mengingat kau kan fansku, haha. _

_Dan ketahuilah Kariya. Aku sendiri sedih karena aku mati. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu lagi. Aku tidak bisa lihat senyummu yang indah itu lagi. _

_Jujur, aku memang sangat kesepian. Sejak aku mendapat penyakit itu, aku selalu berada di dalam rumah sakit. Berpindah-pindah antar rumah sakit, hanya rumah sakit ini yang paling lama aku tinggali. Aku selalu sendiri didalam kamarku, bersama dengan gitar dan biolaku. _

_Dan kau pun datang. _

_Aku kira kau sama dengan dokter yang lain, hanya menengokku kalau mau mengecek statistik kesehatanku saja. _

_Tapi tidak. Kau mengobrol denganku. Kau bermain denganku. Kau selalu menemaniku. Aku bahagia, Kariya-kun. Karena kau lah yang menjadi dokter baru ku. Karena kau selalu bersamaku. _

_Aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu, Kariya-kun. _

_Haha, kau tidak menyangka kan kalau aku menyukai fansku sendiri? _

_Mungkin bagi idola lain itu mustahil. _

_Tapi bagiku itu mungkin. _

_Karena kau telah hadir di hidupku. _

_Terima kasih, Kariya-kun. Aku sangat mencintaimu." _

Air mata turun dengan derasnya dari mata coklat kekuningan Kariya. Ia tidak tahan. Ia kesal. Ia sedih. Perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tenma."

* * *

"Wah, itu Dokter Kariya kan?"

"Iya, dia dingin sekali ya."

"Tatapannya tajam sekali, aku suka takut jika lewat didepannya."

Kariya melewati sekumpulan suster-suster yang sedang bergosip. Ia tidak menghiraukannya, meskipun ia tahu hal itu benar. Sejak kematian Tenma, ia menjadi dingin dan pendiam. Selalu memberikan tatapan tajam kepada orang, tak pernah tersenyum. Tapi skillnya tidak pernah hilang, ia masih menjadi dokter terbaik yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan anak kecil berhamburan melewatinya. Tidak kewalahan, ia hanya berjalan melewati mereka dengan santainya.

"Nee, dokter, dokter!"

Seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba _menemplok _dikakinya. Kariya melihat kebawah, mendapati dia dengan rambut coklatnya sedang memegang bunga matahari.

Anak itu menatapnya dengan bahagia, dengan sepasang bola mata yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan.

Warna tersebut terasa sangat familiar.

* * *

_"Apa yang kau tulis, Tenma?" _

_Kariya menatap Tenma yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah kertas. _

_"Oh ini," senyum Tenma, "Jika aku mati, aku ingin mendonorkan mataku," _

* * *

"Fuyuka-san,"

Suster berambut ungu yang sedang berjalan melewati dokter berambut teal itu, menengok saat namanya di panggil, "Ada apa, Kariya-kun?"

"Anak ini...," Kariya menunjuk ke anak yang menempel ke kakinya, "Dia... Penerima...?"

Mengangguk, Fuyuka tersenyum, "Iya, Kariya-kun. Anak itu penerima donor mata Tenma-kun,"

Sedikit tertegun, Kariya mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke anak yang sedang tersenyum cerahnya kepadanya. Dengan gigi-giginya yang kecil dan putih, ia berkata dengan senangnya,

"Nee, dokter! Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah!"

Anak itu memberikan setangkai bunga matahari yang ia bawa sedari tadi kepada Kariya. Masih sedikit tertegun, akhirnya Kariya tersenyum dan mengambil bunga tersebut dari tangan kecil anak tersebut, mencoba menahan air matanya,

"Baiklah,"

* * *

_Di musim panas yang baru ini, Kariya menemukan sejejak kebahagiaan lagi._

**End.**

* * *

AAAA saya masih sempetkan masih kan masih kan masih kannnnn ;_; ;_; ;_; :' D'8

Err, seperti saya bilang sebelumnya, pasti ada yang ngasal didalam fic ini. Pasti keliatan, coba aja dicari #ngapain

Lol ini setting Kagerou days abis, sudah musim panas, ada aransemen biola lagunya, tanggal 8/15, ada yang mati pula. #dor

Dan ergh, udah berapa kali saya matiin Tenma aaaaa sori dori mori stroberi ya Tenma cuyuuuung nanti mama kasih kiss deh #DOR

O-oke, akhir kata, hepi TenMasa day! :33


End file.
